Visitas Inesperadas
by kyoshiob69
Summary: Que pasa cuando dos mundos se encuentran?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola de nuevo jejeje**

**Esta historia de repente me llego a la mente y la escribi asi que espero les guste y espero con ansia sus comentarios**

**Declaimer: Los personajes de Mai Hime y Mai Otome no me pertenecen y sus derechos son reservados a quien corresponda.**

**Capitulo 1**

**GARDEROBE (Medio día con lluvia torrencial)**

**- **"Shizuru te has preguntado como serian nuestras vidas en otras circunstancias?" - le pregunte mientras terminaba una de las cinco torres de papeleo que Miss Maria me dejo muy amablemente hace unos momentos.

- "No, y no tengo idea de como seria Gakuencho" . dijo con una risita mientras sorbía su te.

- "Shiz sabes que en privado no es..."

- " Lo se, pero me gusta decirlo, de alguna manera es excitante no crees?" - se me acerco con una mirada extraña.

- " Mmm... yo... em... es solo que suena extraño viniendo de ti... onee-sama" - jajaja creo que se quedo sin aliento Kruger-1, Viola-1,000.

-"Fufufu Natsuki esta traviesa hoy" - dijo mientras se sentaba en mi regazo... cuando paso?

Con esto me ruborice ( no lo puedo controlar sera genético o algo) y me aproveche de la situación, antes de que Miss Maria entre por enésima vez este día, así que la abrace mas cerca de mi y la bese profundamente, así estuvimos un rato hasta que...

BOOM!

BOOM!

-" Fufufu Natsuki estas tan "cómoda" con esto que escucho tu corazón .." - dije entre besos, hoy mi cachorrito esta muy encendida pensé y continué besando sin descanso hasta que...

RING

RING

RING

-"Hola? que sucede Yoko-sensei?"

- "Gakuencho las computadores acaban de mostrar una fluctuación en el espacio-tiempo no muy lejos de aquí"

-" Ahh! alguna idea de que es sensei?"- otro alíen no por favor... ( vea mai otome zwei)

-" Por desgracia no Gakuencho, pero lo que sea se encuentra en el área de los jardines de la escuela"

-" Bien Yoko mantente alerta, cualquier otra anomalía avísame" - colge sin esperar respuesta

Shizuru y yo nos materializamos y nos dirigimos a los jardines de la escuela sin saber que esperar...

**UNIVERSIDAD FUKKA ( Medio día con una ligera lluvia)**

**- "**Hey! Shiz sube!" le dije mientras le extendía mi mano de apoyo

- " Natsuki! " - me dio un abrazo de oso y después subió

- " Quieres dar un paseo? digo se que esta lloviendo y todo pero bueno ya que estamos mojadas, aprovechemos"- solo espero que no...

- " Ara Natsuki ya esta mojada? pero si solo te di un abrazo..."

-" Ah! no Baka!"- me encanta que Natsuki se ponga roja

-" Ara Natsuki ikesu, no esta mojada por mi..."

- " No, es por la lluvia, así que puedes estar tranquila?"- dio un aceleron a la moto que casi me caigo... ikesu

Rayos y centellas literalmente caían del cielo sin parar, vaya tormenta escogí para sorprender a Shizuru, pero bueno ya llevo casi 30 min. manejando y casi estamos cerca, solo pasamos el siguiente túnel y estaremos allí.

-"Zuru, sujetate bien"- ok pero no tanto necesito aire- " ya casi estamos ahí solo pasamos este túnel y ..."

BOOM!

BOOM!

De repente se puso todo blanco, que no debería ya que estamos en un túnel .. lo siguiente que supe fue que estábamos en un área verde endemoniadamente grande y gracias a kami Zuru y mi bebe estaban ilesos y conmigo...


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, estoy al ataque de nuevo!**

**Traigo nuevo capi ojala les guste y no olviden comentar!**

**Declaimer: Los personajes de Mai Hime y Mai Otome no me pertenecen y sus derechos son reservados a quien corresponda.**

**Capitulo 2**

**GARDEROBE (15 min despues de su... llegada)**

**-**"Zuru estas bien?"

- "Ara Natsuki? donde estamos?"- me pregunto mientras miraba nuestro alrededor

- "No lo se Zuru, pero de seguro no es Fukka..."- por que me pasa esto a mi?

-"Natsuki no es gracioso.."- creo que esta irritada, kami me salve de que se enoje!

- "Por desgracia no es broma Zuru"- le dije mientras la abrazaba- " no tengo idea de donde estamos, pero no importa, yo te protegeré!"

- " Ara Natsuki-bebe es tan tierna!"- Zuru? aunque ese tono es ...

- "Baka! no digas eso es vergonzoso!"- yo? pero yo no hable! enloquecí acaso?

Al parecer no fue así ya que Zuru se soltó de mi abrazo y con cara de shock ( si zuru tiene una) señalo a mis espaldas y lo que vi no lo podía creer! ahí frente a nosotras ... estábamos nosotras? solo que con mas edad y un traje extraño... y después me desmaye ( otra vez o eso creo) que parece ser mi actividad favorita del día ...

Al despertar me encontraba en una acolchonada almohada con un leve olor como a jazmín .. espera que?

-"Ara Suki parece muy cómoda en el abrazo de otra Mujer!"- eh? otra... mujer?

Cuando abrí los ojos me encontré sobre los pechos de la versión adulta de Zuru que me tenia abrazada y estaba con una sonrisa radiante!

-"Kyyyyyyyyyya!"- grite histérica y creo que di un salto olímpico aunque solo me llevo a caer al piso... espera de donde salio la habitación y el sillón?

-"Ara Natsuki-bebe se sonroja igual que mi Natsuki!

- "Baka"- dijo mi otro yo

- "Ara Natsuki-san y Suki tienen las mismas expresiones!"- Zuru!

- "Ya dejen de bromear!".- yo y mi otro yo al par... raro no?

Esto habría seguido sin parar de no ser por la abrupta interrupción de una "adorable ancianita" en la habitacion.

-"Que es este escándalo Ga...!"- GA? por que me ve raro?

- "Miss Maria!"- dijo Yukariko tras ella... espera Yukariko? ya no es monja?

- "Yahoo! ya llego por quien llorabas ca...!"- ca...? espera NAO?

-"Hola Natsu...!"- Mai!? tu igual creciste?

-"Mai tango...!"- Mikoto? wow debe haber visto algo horrible para no terminar esa frase... pero que? y que con ese cosplay?

- "Bubuzuke! vengo a ..."- wow creo que vio lo mismo que mikoto jajaja

- " Gakuencho que..."- Yoko- sensei? creo que es la única normalita del grupo.

Demonios! creo que he sido victima de un show de esos de bromas con cámara escondida y todo , y de colmo parece que todos se pusieron de acuerdo para volverme loca!. Al menos zuru y mi bebe... espera... donde esta mi amada moto!?


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola, estoy al ataque de nuevo!**

**Traigo nuevo capi ojala les guste y no olviden comentar!**

**Declaimer: Los personajes de Mai Hime y Mai Otome no me pertenecen y sus derechos son reservados a quien corresponda.**

**Capitulo 3**

" Haber si entendi, estamos en el reino de Windbloom o como se llame, y esta es la escuela para Otome, Garderobe y todas son Otome que pueden materializarse con ese arete que tienen y pueden volar y toda la cosa"- todas frente a mi asintieron-" y segun Yoko-sensei nosotras llegamos aqui por una fluctuación del espacio-tiempo que indica que no somos de este planeta"- volvieron a asentir- " y Yoko-sensei aun no descubre como regresarnos a la Tierra por lo que tendremos que estar aqui hasta que lo descubra "

-" Ara suki lo esta tomando muy bien yo mas bien esperaba..."

-" Están todas locas!, esto es una broma verdad, ya díganme donde rayos estan las cámaras!"

-" Ara esa si es suki"

- " zuru! comop puedes estar tan calmada? necesito un poco de apoya aqui"

-"Ara NATSUKI-bebe no hay por que hacer escándalo todas aqui se terminaran de presentar y una vez hayan terminado te sentirás mas en confianza"

-" Shizuru tiene razón Kuga, no hay motivo para tal exalatacion"- dijo mi otro yo

-"jajaja si claro! ademas tu y esa clon de Shizuru como lo hicieron para parecerse tanto a nosotras!"- dije dando vueltas como leon enjaulado en un circo, o eso describe esto a al perfeccion

- " Ara suki cálmate o te quito tu mayonessa"- dijo zuru con aura asesina

-"No! me portare bien"- le dije y tome asiento junto a ella

Y asi siguieron las presentaciones

-" ejemm... yo soy maestra en esta escuela y mi nombre es Miss Maria "- dijo la ancianita un tanto enojada

-" Y soy Yukariko, soy maestra de la clase coral, un gusto"- no es tan timida como ... la otra?

-" Si,si yo soy Nao Zhang soy la cuarta columna, a tu servicio cachorrito"- que carajo, por que se lame los labios?

-" Zhang sera mejor que que acoses a alguien mas por que Fujino no se ve muy feliz"

-"Callate Haruka que me puede hacer una mocosa"

-" Ara Zhang-san" -zuru-" me parece que deberia tomar el consejo de Hruka-san"- un aura asesina se hizo visible al rededor de zuru

-"Nao no provoque mal entendidos con las visitas"- oh esta Mai tambien es maternal

-" Si araña controla tus hormonas"- mi otro yo

-"No seas celosa Gakuencho, sabes que cuando te sueltes de tu correa tambien te puedo ayudar"- huy ese ayudar sono muy sugestivo, pues que no Nao era muy hetero?

-" Ara ara Nao-chan necesita saber cual es su lugar"- huy Viola esta que arde y no piensen mal no lo digo de forma sexual aunque... arg! olvidenlo

-" Ejam asi es ... por el momento no conozco como hacerlas volver a su mundo pero trabajare con Mikoto-ssan para avanzar mas rapido"

-" Se lo agradezco Yoko-sensei"

-"ohhhhhh"- todas

-" Que"- pregunto algo ruborizada por el acto

-" Eso fue muy Gakuencho"- al unisono

-" Wow son tan parecidas, podriamos decir que son las mismas"- a Yoko le brillaron los ojitos como al estilo científico loco-" puedo estudiarlas?"- lo sabia

-" NOOO!" - las cuatro al par

Y creo que le quedo muy claro por que tomo a Mikoto y salio corriendo

-"Y creo que nosotras debemos regresar al trabajo no Miss Maria?"- Yukariko

-" Si, Y Gakuencho espero termine pronto con los documentos, ya que el inicio del nuevo curso es en dos dias"

Y asi solo quedamos Haruka, Mai, Nao y nuestras clones

-" Y que van a hacer bubuzuke?"

-" No lo se Haruka-chan,pero creo que lo mejor sera que se queden con nosotras hasta que averigüemos como resolver esto"

-" Concuerdo con Shizuru, ya que ahora es lo unico que podemos hacer"

-" Vaya cachorro y yo que pense que saltarias a la lampara por un acontecimiento asi"

-" Nao, por que sigues aqui?"- Nat

-" Bueno solo vine a reportarme, ya que concluí con mis deberes"

-" Oh cierto, pero ya que lo hiciste te puedes marchar y toma un descanso hasta que te necesite de nuevo"

-"Como ordene Directora"- y asi se fue hacia la puerta- " esperare ansiosa tu llamado"- wow vaya movimiento de caderas eso si que fue sexy!

Tanto que hasta Mai se puso roja y yo que crei que solo lo hacia con Tate, o cierto donde esta Tate... espera... tampoco hay Takeda en el mapa, creo este es el paraiso!

-"ARA!"- zuru y Viola oh-oh

- " ...mmmm si cariño?"- Nat y yo volteamos a verlas y no fue buena idea

SMACK!

SMACK!

Si hasta en las agresiones se sincronizan

-" Auch! pero si yo no hice nada"- Nat y yo

-" No pero bien que te sonrojas! y los sonrojos son solo mios!"- zuru y viola

-" Pero es inevitable! si pudiera no los tendría ademas yo no digo nada del coqueteo con tus fans!"- Nat y yo

En este punto Nat y yo nos quedamos viendo entre nosotras y luego a nuestros amores, todas con cara de WTF! hasta que las estridentes carcajadas de Mai y Haruka nos hicieron mirarlas

-" Son un deleite jajaja"- creo que morirán de la risa

-"Callense"- Nat y yo- " No es gracioso"

-"Oh si que lo son jajaja"

-" Bien es suficiente! y por cierto que hacen uds aqui"- Nat

-" Soy tu amiga Natsuki, acaso no te puedo visitar? Por que tu ni con señales de humo te comunicas ya tiene casi un mes que no se de ti"- oh mamá Mai al ataque

-" Mmmm... el trabajo ya sabes como es "- dijo Nat mientras tomaba asiento tras su escritorio

-"Lo se y por eso me preocupo"

-"Pero bueno es mi trabajo despues de todo y no te preocupes Mai y ya que esta aqui podrias llevar a las chicas a comer?"

-" Claro! las esperamos alli y no quiero tener que venir por ti eh? Vamos Shi-chan, Nat-chan vayamos a comer ramen!"

-" Ara Mai-san espera, nosotras vamos tambien"- dijo Viola con un tono de voz que no dejaba tela a discucion- "cierto mi Natsuki? Haruka-chan?""mmm Cla-Claro..."- el efecto Viola

Y asi en el manto de la noche nos dirijimos a ... carajo no se a donde vamos pero si voy a comer ramen con mayo no hay problema!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola, estoy al ataque de nuevo!**

**Traigo nuevo capi ojala les guste y no olviden comentar!**

**Declaimer: Los personajes de Mai Hime y Mai Otome no me pertenecen y sus derechos son reservados a quien corresponda.**

**Capitulo 4**

Resulta que llegamos a una formación de rocas negras puntiagudas al que llaman el Valle Negro y bla bla bla, a lo que solo pude relacionar con el peinado de Mikoto, lugar que estaba como a una hora en moto de la susodicha escuela pero llegamos aqui en 5min! Y no fue por la magia del cine, no, fue por la magia de las otome, resulta que usaron sus trajecitos y nos trajeron aqui en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-Pues no que los supre poderes solo deben usarse por el bien común?- pregunte mientras comia mi ramen

- Kuga, a caso pensabas morir a manos de la bubuzuke?

- General, que haces aun aqui?- Nat

- Cierto, Heruka-chan en que te podemos servir?- Viola

- Yo vengo a desafiarte bubuzuke!- y se levantaba de su asiento señalando a Viola

- Que numero es?- Nat mirando a Mai

- Mmmm pues desde que volvi, talvez 300?

- En ese caso, que te parece si lo solucionamos con una competencia?- Viola

- No importa que bubuzuke, te ganare!

- Ara, Haruka-chan esta tan confiada en llegar a Aries antes que yo?- Viola

- Cuenta con ello bubuzuke!- y asi nos dejo comer en paz con su ausencia

- Ara, Viola-san es tan mala- Zuru

-No se a que te refieres Fujino-san- con una sonrisa

- Si tu lo dices Viola-san- y asi al par bebian su te

- Wow y yo que crei que con una Shizuru no te darias abasto, Natsuki- Mai

- De que hablas Mai, yo con mi Shizuru tengo suficiente y creeme es agotador...- suspirando Nat me miro

- A mi ni me mires, yo a duras penas puedo con la mia- si , soy patetica...

-Ara, que Natsuki quiere decir- Zuru y Viola

- Nada! solo que ... no hay nadie como tu...- bueno obviamente eso no es cierto- este...quieres otro te?- creo que Nat y yo compartimos cerebro..

En este momento imploraba a Kami para que algo pasara que rompiera este silencio incomodo, pero como Kami esta muy ocupado con el resto del universo decidio ignorar mi suplica asi que solo me quedaba ver a Mai con expresion de cachorrito necesitado para que intervenga en nuestra ayuda.

-A, no, ni crean que ayudare con eso- y comenzaba a retirar los platos de la mesa- asi que mejor me voy

- Mai pero esta es tu casa- Nat

-Cierto, en ese caso me dio gusto saludarlas, espero vuelvan pronto!- y nos saco de su casa

- Creo que debemos regresar a casa- Nat

**Despues de 5min ( en Garderobe)**

- No es por ser exigente pero... a caso uds. piensan que nos alojemos en el mismo cuarto con las dos de uds aqui?- pregunte con incredulidad

- Si, que tiene de malo eso Kuga?- Nat

- Pues ...- la verdad no se me ocurre nada- el tamaño no es lo suficientemente grande- pero que digo? es jodidamente enorme!

- Ara Natsuki-bebe tiene razon

- En serio?- yo

- Si, Natsuki-bebe tiene razon

- Como es eso?- Nat

- Ara, parece que a Kruger-san se le han olvidado los acontecimientos recientes- Zuru

- ?- Nat y yo

-Asi es, mi Natsuki y Natsuki-bebe no dormirán hoy en cama, si no en el sillón de la sala- (Inserten la sonrisa malvada que deseen)

- Pero...- Nat y yo

- Ara, a caso no es eso justo? asi tal vez tengan tiempo de llamar a Nao-san

Y sin mas Nat y yo nos quedamos congeladas en nuestros lugares, sin derechos a replica, y bueno quien tendria una en estos momentos, asi que solo vimos como ambas Shizurus entraban en el dormitorio, asi que hoy tocara dormir literalmente solo conmigo.


	5. Chapter 5

**HOLA A TODOS! POR FIN TRAIGO NUEVO CAPITULO! QUE CREo YO ES ALGO CORTO... SI LO SE, ULTIMAMENTE ME SUCEDE, PERO EL SIGUIENTE SERA MUY BIEN RECOMPENZADO YA QUE NOS INSERTAREMOS EN LA VIDA EN GARDEROBE JEJEJE SI HABRA MUCHA TELA DE DONDE CORTAR !**

**OJALA LES GUSTE Y ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS! **

**OH UNA ACLARACION MAS QUIEN NOS CONTARA PERMANENTEMENTE ESTA HISTORIA ES NATSUKI DE FUKKA SALVO EL FINAL QUE SERA MIXTO COMO FUE EL PRIMER CAPITULO, EN FIN SIN MAS DISFRUTEN!**

**Declaimer: Los personajes de Mai Hime y Mai Otome no me pertenecen y sus derechos son reservados a quien corresponda.**

**Capitulo 5**

Despues de los acontecimientos recientes a Nat y a mi solo nos quedo dormir en el sofa-cama de la sala, y créanme que es en momentos como este que agradezco desde el fondo de mi ser por tal creacion!, porque sino tendria que dormir en un incomodo sillon o peor aun en el suelo, asi que si ustedes gozan del placer de dormir "calientitos" en una cama, como los envidio... y hablando de subir la temperatura... hasta hace un momento estaba que me cagaba de frio y aseguro no soy la unica, pero ni Nat ni yo nos da la gana proporcionarnos calor mutuo... seria raro... lo que me lleva a preguntar ¿ Que es esta repentina y cómoda calidez que me rodea?

- Ummmm- ?

- Hmmmm- ok, esta cosa de peluche es muy abrazable

- Ahhhh!- esta cosa gime? que aqui las mantas son interactivas?

Decidi ignorar los ruidos y gemidos por un rato... pero cuando un par de manos se posaron posesivamente jalando de mi manta interactiva consigo decidi apretar mi agarre, cosa que preferi despues no haber hecho...

SPLASH !

- AAAAAAAAA PERO QUE CARAJO!- Nat y yo gritamos por tremendo... despertar

- Ara, ara

- Zuru, Viola-san pero que carambas!?- hoy no toca baño

- Si Shizuru que les pasa?- pregunto Nat dejando el sofa-cama muy mojada

- Ara, mejor expliquen que hacian con Zhang!- Viola y Zuru

- Zhang? y esa quien es?- pregunte consternada he intentando inutilmente exprimir mis ropas

- Ara, cachorrito-san ya me desconoce?- Nao...? pero que ? oh oh

- No sera... que ... que tu...- no quiero terminar de decirlo y bueno Nat es ahora como Gasparin, sin duda su alma abandono su cuerpo

- No sera que, la pasamos muy bien anoche y te aferrabas a mi cuerpo con pasion desenfrenada, sin importar que debia satisfacer a Gakuencho aqui- señalo a Nat que bueno... la perdimos

- Que !? yo no hice tal cosa! solo me aferre a ... a ... mi- Noooooooo!

- Mi escultural cuerpo y usaste mis firmes pechos como almohadas, si - Maldita!

- Ara, ara parece fue una muy buena noche no?- Zuru y Viola- tomaron muy enserio eso de llamar a esta- huy pero vaya si las miradas mataran...

- Viola y mini Viola, esta tiene su nombre y uno que les encanta repetir... no cachorrito-san?- por que me guiñas el ojo!- y si no son capaces de complacer a cachirrito-san y Gakuencho ... no impidan que los demas lo hagan... nos vemos en el campus- wow...

- Shiz no es cierto nada de lo que la loca araña dijo!- vaya Nat a regresado...

- Ara pero si claro se noto que durmieron placidas, no?- ambas mujeres... o demonios?

- Oh, se me olvidaba, cachorrito-san, Gakuencho...- ya no hables- cuando gusten podemos repetir...- se lamió los labios de forma seductora y estúpidamente lenta- solo que, traten de no ser tan aborazadas- y asi como abrió la puerta y asomo la cabeza... se esfumo

Nat y yo silenciosamente nos miramos a los ojos... soltamos un suspiro... y comenzamos a implorar por la intervención divina de un milagro ya fuera Buda, Teresa de Calcuta, La madre naturaleza o a quien correspondiera nuestras suplicas silenciosas, por que sabemos que cuando abramos los ojos un par identico de mujeres , nos haran pedazos y no de manera sexy...


End file.
